Days Gone Bye
"Days Gone Bye" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead: The Roleplay Wiki. Plot Rick and his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, are eating hamburgers and fries in their cruiser while they joke about the differences between men and women. When the conversation turns to Rick's wife, Lori, he turns somber. He shares that they've been fighting lately, and says that Lori accused him that morning of not caring about his family in front of their son, Carl. "The difference between men and women?" Rick muses. "I would never say something that cruel to her, especially not in front of Carl." Suddenly the cruiser's radio cracks to life, an APB from neighboring Linden County reports a high-speed pursuit in progress involving two armed suspects. Rick and Shane dump their food and rush to the scene, where they lay down a spike strip and meet up with their co-workers, Leon Basset and Lambert Kendal. As they all wait for the car, the youngest officer, Basset, muses about their chances of getting on a police chase reality show. Rick tells him to focus, and worry about having a round in his gun chamber and the safety off. Basset sheepishly checks his Glock 17 while Shane suggests that it would be "kinda cool gettin' on one of them shows." The car approaches, pursued by two more cruisers containing the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers. The vintage car with the suspects inside speeds over the spike strip, shredding the tires. The driver loses control and the vehicle flips off the road, rolling several times before coming to a rough stop upside down in a field. "Holy shit," mutters Shane, his Mossberg 590 shotgun cocked as the officers descend on the vehicle. Rick carefully approaches the overturned car. A man emerges from the vehicle and immediately starts shooting at the officers. Rick yells at him to drop his 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 pistol, but the man shoots directly at Rick and hits him in the chest. Shane kills the gunman as Rick falls to the ground. A second man emerges from the vehicle brandishing a shotgun, but one of the Linden County officers shoots him in the chest and kills him. "I'm alright!" Rick shouts, winded, the gunman having shot his Kevlar vest. Shane approaches Rick as he pulls himself off the ground. "Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened! Ever!" Rick commands Shane after the firefight. His back turned, he fails to notice a third gunman crawling free from the overturned vehicle. The man fires a .45 M1911A1 pistol and hits Rick in the side, where his vest does not protect him. He falls to the ground bleeding, and Shane kills the third man before rushing to Rick's aid. He commands Rick to stay with him, barking at Leon to call an ambulance. Shane delivers flowers to Rick in the hospital, but Rick isn't fully conscious. Sometime later, Rick awakens and responds to Shane's presence, but quickly discovers that Shane is no longer there. The flowers have wilted and died, the beep of the machines has stopped, and the clock has stopped; the room is empty. Weak, dehydrated and alone, Rick pulls himself out of bed, flops onto the floor and calls out for help — but no one comes. He stumbles into the bathroom, guzzling water directly from the tap before he heads for the door. He opens the door into a gurney that blocks the entrance to his room, but he pushes it aside and continues. The hallway is dark and disheveled, with lights flickering and wires hanging from the ceiling. He goes to the nurse's station and tries the phone: it's dead. He finds a set of matches and strikes one, looking for anything else worth taking from behind the desk. A flickering light draws his attention, and through a doorway, Rick sees the ravaged body of a nurse missing most of her skin. His eyes can't believe what he's seeing and he backs away, confused and afraid. Further down the hall, the walls are covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes. A double door leading into the cafeteria has been chained shut, a message scrawled across in black paint: "DON'T OPEN/DEAD INSIDE." A woman's hands, her fingernails dirty and broken, reach through the cracks and fiddle with the padlock and chains. Terrified, Rick stumbles backwards. He tries the elevator but it's dead, so he exits through a heavy door into a dark stairwell that reeks of rotting flesh. He chokes on the smell as he lumbers down the stairs, lighting matches until he finds the exit. A door opens to the back of the hospital and the loading bay. When Rick's eyes adjust to the sunlight he sees hundreds of decayed, rancid, fly-covered bodies wrapped in sheets and arranged in rows and piles. He leaves the hospital and stumbles up a hill. There's a military helicopter, sandbags, and other signs of a military cordon, but everything has been abandoned. He wanders down the road in his hospital gown, spotting an overturned bicycle in a park. As he reaches for it, a mutilated woman — badly decayed, her legs and lips missing — turns and reaches for him, pathetically moaning in hunger. Startled, Rick falls over but regains himself a moment later, mounts the bike, and hastily speeds away. Rick arrives at his home to find the front door ajar and the house deserted. Sobbing on the floor, he calls out for Lori and Carl, questioning if any of this is real or if he's dreaming. He heads back outside the house and sits on the steps, then spots a man stumbling down the road and slowly lifts his hand to wave and get his attention. But a young boy creeps up from behind and hits Rick across the face with a shovel. "Carl, I found you", Rick mutters. "Daddy I got this sumbitch! I'm gonna smack him dead!" the boy screams. The boy's father, Morgan Jones, approaches the stumbling man and shoots him in the head, then walks toward Rick and points the .38 Taurus Model 85 revolver in his face. "What's that bandage for?" Morgan asks him, cocking the gun and telling him, "You tell me, or I will ''kill you." Rick passes out. He wakes up with his arms and legs tied to a bed. Morgan's son, Duane, stands guard with a baseball bat. "Did you get bit?" Morgan asks Rick stiffly, having changed his bandages though Rick's gun-shot wound has mostly healed. "Just shot, as far as I know," Rick says. Morgan checks his forehead and says if he had "the fever" it would have killed him by now, so he sets him free of the bedposts with a switchblade and offers him a seat at their dinner table. They have canned beans. Rick recognizes the home they're in as his neighbors', Fred and Cindy Drake's, forcing Morgan to admit, "It was empty when we got here." He tells Rick not to look out the window because 'they will see the light', and begins to explain the story of the Outbreak and the following months to a confused and disoriented Rick for the first time. "I never should have fired that gun today," Morgan says. "The sound draws 'em. Now they're all over the street." Rick accuses Morgan of shooting a man in cold blood. "It was a walker," Morgan corrects. He adds that they get more active after dark sometimes. Before they begin eating dinner, Duane insists that his father give a blessing. "Lord, please watch over us in these crazy days," Morgan says, and proceeds to explain to Rick that the man he shot would have tried to eat them. "One thing I do know, don't you get bit," Morgan says. Bites kill, he explains, and then you become one of them. "The fever burns you out. But then after a while... you come back." "Seen it happen," Duane adds solemnly. The trio talk about Rick's son, Carl, and Rick satisfies a lingering curiosity shared by Duane and Morgan as to what line of work would put someone in a position to be shot at. "Sheriff's deputy," Rick remarks. Morgan smiles and says, "Duane thought you were a bank robber." A car alarm goes off outside and they turn off the lights. Rick and Morgan peer out to the street through heavy covered windows and boarded up doors. The street is filled with walkers, drawn by the noise of the alarm. When a woman wearing a nightgown appears, Duane runs away crying. Morgan comforts his son while Rick stares at the woman through the peephole at the front door. The woman walks up the front steps, looks around, and tries the door handle. "She died in the other room on that bed," Morgan says, "I should have put her down. I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child." The next morning, Rick, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans borrowed from either Morgan or Fred Drake, walks outside in a painter's mask, carrying a baseball bat. Morgan is teaching him how to kill walkers. "We're sure they're dead? I have to ask," says Rick, approaching a walker near the stoop. "They're dead." Morgan assures him. "Except for something in the brain. That's why it's gotta be the head," he says. Morgan and Duane exit the house behind Rick, approaching a walker who slowly rises from a sitting position, leaning against the fence at the edge of the front yard. Rick swings the bat repeatedly, beating the walker down until it stops moving, but quickly becomes fatigued, grasping at his still-ailing gunshot wound. After practice, Rick tells Morgan he thinks his wife and son are still alive when the trio returns to his house. He found empty drawers in the bedrooms, he explains, and the family pictures and photo albums were gone. "Photo albums," Morgan laughs, getting emotional over the memory. "My wife, same thing. There I am packing survival gear; she's grabbing photo albums." "They're in Atlanta, I bet," Duane offers. Morgan explains that the government was telling people to head to a refugee center there with military protection and food, before the broadcasts stopped. The Center for Disease Control — where they're rumored to be working on a cure — is also in Atlanta. Rick, Morgan, and Duane head to the King County Sheriff's Department, where they luxuriate in hot showers thanks to a separate propane heating system, Morgan tells Rick that his family was headed to Atlanta amid absolute panic. "The streets weren't fit to be on," he recalls. He explains that he and his son never got to Atlanta because they got "stuck" after his wife got bit, and after she died they just stayed hunkered down at the Drake's home. Afterward, Rick packs a duffel bag with guns and gets a change of clothes — his sheriff's uniform — from his locker. He hands Morgan a rifle and some ammunition. Loading the weapons into the trunk of his cruiser, Rick prepares to set off for Atlanta. Morgan says he'll follow in a few days, once Duane has learned to shoot, so Rick hands Morgan a walkie-talkie. But it has a low battery, and he tells Morgan to turn it on every day at dawn to make contact. Morgan leaves Rick with a warning: "They may not seem like much one at a time," he says, "But in a group, all riled up and hungry? Man, you watch your ass." The farewell is interrupted when Rick spots Leon Basset, who has turned into a walker. Basset claws at the chain link fence separating them, and while Rick admits he didn't think much of the young officer, he won't leave him like this. He shoots him in the forehead with his revolver, putting him down, before he and Morgan drive away from the sheriff's department in opposite directions. Rick returns to the park where he found the legless walker, and when he finds her again she reaches for him futilely, unable to attack and satiate her endless hunger. "I'm sorry this happened to you," Rick says, shooting her in the head with his revolver and putting her out of her misery before he heads back to his car. En route to Atlanta on Highway 85, Rick sends out a broadcast on his cruiser's CB radio. In a camp outside the city, he reaches Shane. Rick and Shane reunite, and go to Atlanta to save the other members of their group, who went to the city to gather supplies but got surrounded. Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon, and Glenn Rhee watch Rick and Shane driving up to the city. They contact them and make a plan to escape. Episode Transcript 4:05 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : What's the difference between men and women? 4:07 Mr.Duncan007 * : Is this a joke? 4:08 RiMiEg007 * : No, serious! 4:08 Mr.Duncan007 * : I never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinking in a switch, it only goes one way. On. They're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman, I ever let have a key... I swear to God. Come home, house all lit up, and my job, apparently because… because my chromosomes happen to be different cause I then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on. 4:09 RiMiEg007 * : Is that right? 4:09 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah, baby. Alright, Reverend Shane's preaching to you now, boy. * : The same chick, mind ya. She'll bitch about global warming. That's when Reverend Shane wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and say "Um, darling? maybe you, and every other pair of boobs on this planet just figured out that the light switch see, goes both ways, "maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming." 4:09 RiMiEg007 * : You say that? 4:10 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah. Anyway, uh… Polite version… Still man, that… that earns me this. This look and loathing you would not believe. And that's when the exorcist voice pops out. "You sound just like my damn father. Always, always yelling about the power bill, telling me to turn off the damn lights." 4:10 RiMiEg007 * : What do you say to that? 4:11 Mr.Duncan007 * : You know what I wanna say. I wanna say, "Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch? You know… I don't actually say that, though. 4:11 RiMiEg007 * : That would be bad. 4:12 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah, go with the uh… the polite version there… 4:12 RiMiEg007 * : Very wise. 4:12 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yes, sir. So how's it with Lori, man? 4:12 RiMiEg007 * : She's good. She's good at turning off lights. Really good. I don't know why I sometimes forget. 4:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : That's not what I meant. 4:13 RiMiEg007 * : We didn't have a great night. 4:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : Look, man, I may have a… fail to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is speak. 4:14 RiMiEg007 * : That's what she always says: "Speak". "Speak". You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a bitch you'd ever hear her telling. 4:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings and that kind of stuff? 4:14 RiMiEg007 * : The thing is… lately whenever I try… everything I say makes her impatient, like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's… pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why. 4:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : Look, man, that's just shit couples go through. Nah, it's… It's a phase. 4:15 RiMiEg007 * : Last thing she said this morning... 4:15 Mr.Duncan007 * : Mm? 4:15 RiMiEg007 * : "Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all." She said that in front of our kid. Imagine going to school with that in your head. Difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her. Certainly not in front of Carl. 4:16 AssyrianAsylum (Dispatch): All available units, high speed pursuit in progress Lincoln county units request local assistance. Highway 18 south GTAAD W217 243. Proceed with extreme caution! 4:16 Mr.Duncan007 * : That's our cue! 4:17 RiMiEg007 * : *gives Shane his half-eaten burger* Let's roll! 4:17 Mr.Duncan007 * : *throws trash in the nearby trashcan* 4:18 AssyrianAsylum (Dispatch): Suspects are two male Caucasians. Be advised, they have fired on police officers. One Lindon county officer is wounded. (Dispatch): Unit 1 Unit 3, please. 18, 2 miles west of lnterstate 85 and we'll patch in Lindon County Sheriff radio. * : Roger that. We're 5 minutes out on the route 18 intersection. * : Dispatch, Unit 1, Unit 3, we are 10-97 in code 100. Highway 18, 85 Interstate, please advice. * : Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we got. * : Hey, we'll get them on one of those video shows, you know, like World's craziest police chases, what do you think? 4:20 RiMiEg007 * : What I think, Leon, is that you need to stay focused! Make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety is off! 4:21 AssyrianAsylum * : *turns his safety off* 4:22 Mr.Duncan007 * : Would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows. 4:23 RiMiEg007 *Suddenly, the car comes down the road. It hits the spike strips dead on and ends up crashing after flipping multiple times* * : Holy shit. *The deputies aim all of their guns at the men inside the car. The driver's door opens and he comes out with a gun* 4:24 AssyrianAsylum * : Gun, gun, gun. 4:24 RiMiEg007 * : Put it down! Put the gun down! 4:25 AssyrianAsylum * : *starts shooting* * : *shoots Rick* 4:25 Mr.Duncan007 * : Rick! 4:25 RiMiEg007 * : I'm alright! 4:26 Mr.Duncan007 * : I saw you get tagged, man, it scared the hell out of me. 4:26 RiMiEg007 * : Me too. Son of a bitch shot me. You believe that? 4:26 Mr.Duncan007 * : He got you in your new vest. 4:26 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah. Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened. Ever. You understand… 4:27 AssyrianAsylum * : *shoots Rick in the shoulder* 4:27 Mr.Duncan007 * : *kills Criminal 1, Criminal 2, and Criminal 3* Rick! Rick! No, no, no! Shh, shh, shh. No, no, no, no… He's hurt! Leon! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now! * : Shh, shh, shh, hey, you look at me, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh. okay. Shh, shh, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh, ok? You stay with me, ok? 4:28 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO HOSPITAL ROOM 4:29 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hey, bud… We're still here. We're still hanging in. Look, I'm sorry, man. I mean watching the same crap every time I come in here. Everybody pitched in on these. They uh… They wanted me to bring them down, they send their love and they just… They hope you come back real soon. Linda and Diane from dispatch, they picked these out. You probably could tell, hmm? I'll just set this on your side table, ok? 4:29 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO 2 WEEKS LATER Rick: That vase has something special. Fess up. Did you steal it from your Grandma Gene's house? I hope you left her that spoon collection. Shane? * : Shane, you in the john? * : *tries to get out of the hospital bed, but falls down* * : Nurse, help. Nurse. Help! * : *gets up on his own and heads into the bathroom. He gets the water running and takes a long drink.* * : *leaves his room and finds that the lights are flickering in the hallways. There are several overturned beds and papers laying everywhere. Rick shuffles down the hallways. He comes to a desk and picks up the phone, but he is unable to get a dial tone. In one of the bins, he finds a pack of matches* * : What the hell is going on here? * : *He picks it up and lights one to make sure it works. He continues to walk down the dark hallway and looks through a door. On the other side on the floor is a dead woman that is missing her abdomen and her entrails are hanging out of her stomach. Disgusted, Rick continues down the wall. He sees bullet holes and blood stains on the walls and walks toward a door that says, "Don't open, Dead Inside." When he approaches it, the door starts to push open but the lock and board that was placed on it prevents it from opening. Hands that look pale and dirty reach out to try to get at Rick, but he runs away from it. He tries to get inside the elevator, but it isn't working. He runs into the stairwell, but it is dark inside. He lights several matches and walks down. Rick finally reaches the bottom and goes outside into the light* * : *he walks down into the back parking lot, Rick sees hundreds of bodies that are all strewn across the parking lot. They have been wrapped in body bags and Rick is disgusted by the sight of the dead bodies and flies buzzing around them. Rick walks up an embankment where there is a helicopter, military tents and vehicles set up. The place has been destroyed and abandoned* * : walks down a street and finds a bicycle. He picks it up and notices a mutilated corpse near it. When he moves the bike, the corpse actually turns on him. It's a dead woman that is missing her legs. She crawls towards Rick, but he jumps on the bike and rides away. He reaches his house and starts running around yelling for Lori and Carl. * : Lori! Lori! Carl! Carl! Lori! Carl! * : *falls onto the ground sobbing* * : Lori! Carl! * : Rick: Is this real? Am I here? * : Wake, wake up! * : walks out onto the steps of his house and sits down in frustration. He has no idea how to take all of this in. He looks over and sees a man walking down the street. Rick stares at him, confused, and starts to motion for him to come over. Someone comes up behind Rick. He turns around to take a shovel to the face. Duane, a kid, has hit Rick* 4:37 AssyrianAsylum * : Daddy, daddy! 4:37 RiMiEg007 * : Carl… Carl? I found you… 4:37 AssyrianAsylum * : Daddy, I got this sumbitch. I'm gonna smack him dead. 4:38 Mr.Duncan007 * : *shoots a Walker in the head and walks over to Rick and Duane* * : He say something? I thought I heard him say something. 4:38 AssyrianAsylum * : He called me Carl. 4:39 Mr.Duncan007 * : Son, you know they don't talk. * : *notices Rick's bandage* * : Hey, mister! What's that bandage for? 4:40 RiMiEg007 * : What? 4:40 Mr.Duncan007 * : What kind of wound? You answer me, damn you! What's your wound? * : You tell me! Or I will kill you. 4:40 RiMiEg007 * : *passes out* 4:41 Mr.Duncan007 * : Ah damnit! 4:41 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO MORGAN'S SAFEHOUSE * : *wakes up, he notices Duane standing by him with a baseball bat* 4:42 Mr.Duncan007 * : Got that bandage changed out. It was pretty rank. What was? The wound? 4:43 RiMiEg007 * : Gun shot. 4:43 Mr.Duncan007 * : Gun shot, huh? What else? Anything? 4:43 RiMiEg007 (Rick): Gun shot ain't enough? 4:44 Mr.Duncan007 * : Look, I ask and you answer. It's common courtesy, right? Did you get bit? 4:44 RiMiEg007 (Rick): Bit? 4:45 Mr.Duncan007 * : Bit? Chewed? Maybe just a scratch? Anything like that. 4:45 RiMiEg007 (Rick): No, I got shot. 4:45 Mr.Duncan007 * : Just shot? 4:46 RiMiEg007 (Rick): As far as I know. Hey… Just let me… 4:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : *feels his forehead* 4:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : Feels cooler now. Fever would have killed you by now. 4:47 RiMiEg007 (Rick): I don't think I have one. 4:47 Mr.Duncan007 * : Be hard to miss. 4:47 Mr.Duncan007 * : pulls out a knife and shows it to him. 4:48 Mr.Duncan007 * : Take a moment, eh? Look how sharp it is. You try anything… I will kill you with it, and don't you think I won't. 4:48 RiMiEg007 (Rick): *stays still and Morgan cuts him free* 4:48 Mr.Duncan007 * : Come on up when you're able. Come on. * : *leaves* 4:49 AssyrianAsylum * : *leaves* INTERMISSION 5:43 RiMiEg007 CONTINUE * : This place… It's Fred and Cindy Drake's. 5:44 Mr.Duncan007 * : Never met them. 5:44 RiMiEg007 * : I've been here. This is their place. 5:44 Mr.Duncan007 * : It was empty when we got here. 5:45 RiMiEg007 * : *goes to peel the blankets on the windows back* 5:45 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hey! Don't do that. They'll see the light. There's more of them out there than usual. I never should have fired that gun today. The sound draws them, now they're all over the street. Stupid… using a gun… It all happened so fast… I didn't think. 5:45 RiMiEg007 * : You shot that man today. 5:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : Man? 5:46 AssyrianAsylum * : That ain't no man… 5:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : What the hell was that out of your mouth just now? 5:46 AssyrianAsylum * : It wasn't a man. 5:47 RiMiEg007 * : You shot him. In this street, out front, a man. 5:47 Mr.Duncan007 * : For him, you need glasses. It was a walker. 5:47 RiMiEg007 * : Walker? 5:47 Mr.Duncan007 * : Sit down, before you fall down. Here. Eat. 5:48 RiMiEg007 * : *sits* 5:48 Mr.Duncan007 * : Daddy… Blessing… * : Yeah. 5:49 AssyrianAsylum (Duana): *to Rick* Sir! Are you going to say your blessings? 5:49 RiMiEg007 * : I'm not exactly religious! 5:50 Mr.Duncan007 * : *whispers* Just do it for the kid! He can't eat unless everyone says their prayers! 5:50 RiMiEg007 * : *holds Morgan and Duane's hands* 5:50 Mr.Duncan007 * : Father, we thank thee for this food… Thy blessings… We ask you to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen. 5:51 AssyrianAsylum * : Amen. * : Hey, mister, do you even know what is going on? 5:51 RiMiEg007 * : I woke up today. In a hospital. I was in a coma for who knows how long! I came home, and that's all I know. 5:52 Mr.Duncan007 * : But you know about the dead people, right? 5:52 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, I saw a lot of that. Out on the loading dock, hauling trucks. 5:55 Mr.Duncan007 * : No… Not the one's they put down… The one's they didn't. The walkers. Like the one I shot today. Cause he would have ripped into you. Try to eat you, take him some flesh at least. But I guess if this is the first you're hearing, I know how it must sound… 5:55 RiMiEg007 * : They're out there now, in the street? 5:55 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah. They're even more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air or… Hell, maybe it's just me firing up that gun today. But we'll be fine long as we stay quiet. Probably wander off by morning. Well, listen… One thing I do know… Don't you get bit! We saw your bandage and that's why we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever… burns you out. But then after a while… You come back. 5:55 AssyrianAsylum * : Seen it happen… 5:58 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO AFTER DINNER 5:58 AssyrianAsylum * : *falls asleep* 5:58 Mr.Duncan007 * : Carl… He your son? 5:58 RiMiEg007 * : He's a little younger… than your boy. 5:58 Mr.Duncan007 * : And he's with his mother? 5:59 RiMiEg007 * : I hope so. 6:01 AssyrianAsylum * : Dad? 6:01 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah? 6:01 AssyrianAsylum * : Did you ask him? 6:02 Mr.Duncan007 * : *to Duane* Not yet! *to Rick* Your gun shot… We got a little bet going. My boy says you're a *laughs* a bank robber! 6:02 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah… That's me. Deadly as Dillinger. Kapow. Actually I'm Sheriff's Deputy! 6:02 Mr.Duncan007 * : Aha. 6:04 RiMiEg007 *a car alarm goes off* 6:04 AssyrianAsylum * : Dad? 6:05 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hey, it's ok, daddy's here. It's nothing. One of them must've bumped a car… 6:05 RiMiEg007 * : You sure? 6:05 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah! Happened once before. Went off a few minutes. Get the light, Duane! 6:08 AssyrianAsylum * : *dim the lights* 6:09 RiMiEg007 * : *looks outside* 6:09 Mr.Duncan007 * : *looks outside* * : It's the blue one, down the street. Same one as last time. I think we're ok. 6:10 RiMiEg007 * : That noise… Will it bring more of them? 6:11 Mr.Duncan007 * : Noise! Light! Smell! Anything pretty much attracts them! But nothing to do about it now. Just have to wait 'em out till morning. 6:11 RiMiEg007 * : Smell? Really? 6:11 AssyrianAsylum * : *looks outside and sees Jenny walking close to the house* * : She's here. *starts to cry* 6:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : Don't look. Get away from the windows. I said go! Come on! * : Come on, quiet. Shh, shh… 6:13 RiMiEg007 * : *walks towards the door and looks out the peephole* 6:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : It's ok, here. Cry into the pillow. Can you remember? Shh… 6:15 AssyrianAsylum (Jenny): *looks at the door in confusion, staring at Rick. She then starts to turn the doorknob left and right* 6:15 Mr.Duncan007 * : She, uh… She died in the other room, on that bed… Nothin' I can do about it here… That fever, man… Her skin gave off heat like a furnace… Should have put her down, I should have put her down, I know that, but… You know what… I just didn't have it in me… She's the mother of my child. 6:15 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO MORNING * : Are we sure… they're dead? 6:16 Mr.Duncan007 * : You have to ask, just one more time. They're dead. Except for something in the brain. That's why it's gotta be the head. 6:17 RiMiEg007 * : *walks up to a walker sitting against a fence post. He smashes it over and over again with a baseball bat* 6:17 Mr.Duncan007 * : You alright? 6:17 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! Fine! Just need a moment. 6:17 Mr.Duncan007 * : Ok! 6:18 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO RICK'S HOUSE * : They're alive. My wife and son. At least they were when they left. 6:19 Mr.Duncan007 * : How can you know? By the look of this place… 6:19 RiMiEg007 * : I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes. Not a lot. But enough to travel. 6:20 Mr.Duncan007 * : You know anybody could've just broken in here and stolen their clothes, right? 6:20 RiMiEg007 * : You see the framed photos on the walls? Neither do I. Some random thief took those too, you think? My photo albums, family pictures, all gone. * : Plus, people wouldn't dare break into a Policeman's house! 6:22 Mr.Duncan007 * : *starts to sob* Photo albums… My wife… Same thing… Here I am, packing survival gear, she's grabbing photo albums… *laughs and sobs* 6:22 AssyrianAsylum * : They're in Atlanta, I'll bet. 6:22 RiMiEg007 * : What? 6:23 Mr.Duncan007 * : That's right. 6:23 RiMiEg007 * : Why there? What's in Atlanta? 6:23 Mr.Duncan007 * : Refugee Settle. Huge, when they said it, before the broadcast stopped. Military protection, food, shelter… They told people to go there. Said to be safest. 6:24 AssyrianAsylum * : Plus they got that disease place. 6:24 Mr.Duncan007 * : CDC! Center for Disease Control! Said they were working on how to solve this thing. 6:25 RiMiEg007 * : *grabs a set of keys* 6:25 Mr.Duncan007 * : Where we goin'? 6:25 RiMiEg007 * : Taking a trip! SCENE SWITCHES TO KING COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT * : *leads Morgan and Duane into the locker room and turns on the shower* * : Station got its own propane system. Pilot's still on. * : *takes a shower* 6:42 Mr.Duncan007 * : *takes a shower* 6:42 AssyrianAsylum * : *takes a shower* 6:43 Mr.Duncan007 * : Oh, my Lord. 6:43 AssyrianAsylum * : Hot water! 6:43 Mr.Duncan007 * : That feels good, right? 6:44 AssyrianAsylum * : Awwwwww Yeah! 6:44 RiMiEg007 * : *shaves his beard* SCENE SWITCHES TO LOCKER ROOM * : Duane… Dress in room back there. 6:45 Mr.Duncan007 * : What you say, Duane? 6:45 AssyrianAsylum * : Thank you. 6:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : Mhm. Thank you Sir! 6:46 AssyrianAsylum * : *leaves* 6:46 Mr.Duncan007 * : Atlanta sounds like a good deal. Safer anyway. People… That's where we were heading. Things got crazy. Man, you won't believe. The panic… Streets won't fit to be on, and then we'll… My wife… couldn't travel. No, not with our herd, so we had to find a place to lay low. And then, after she died… We just stayed hunkered down. I guess we just froze in place. 6:47 RiMiEg007 * : Plan to move on? 6:49 Mr.Duncan007 * : Haven't worked up to it yet. 6:50 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO GUN ROOM * : *unlocks the door and flips on the lights* * : A lot of it's gone missing. 6:51 AssyrianAsylum * : Dad, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough. 6:51 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hell yes you're going to learn. We gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon. 6:51 RiMiEg007 * : That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Duane. 6:53 AssyrianAsylum * : Yes, sir. 6:53 Mr.Duncan007 * : Here. Go on. 6:53 RiMiEg007 * : *hands Morgan a Remington 700 with a scope on the end* * : Take that one. Nothing fancy. Scope's accurate. SCENE SWITCHES TO OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION 6:54 Mr.Duncan007 * : A few more days… By the end, Dwayne will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty. 6:55 RiMiEg007 * : *gives Morgan a walkie-talkie* * : You got one better. I'll turn mine on, a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you find me. 6:55 Mr.Duncan007 * : You think they're here? *there 6:56 RiMiEg007 (Rick): Can't afford not to. Not anymore. 6:56 Mr.Duncan007 Morgan: Look, just one thing. They may not seem like much one at a time… but in a group all round up and hungry… Watch yo ass. 6:57 RiMiEg007 * : You too! 6:57 Mr.Duncan007 * : You a good man, Rick. I hope you’ll find your wife and son. 6:57 RiMiEg007 * : Be seeing you, Duane. Take care of your old man. 6:57 AssyrianAsylum * : Yes, sir. 6:58 Mr.Duncan007 * : *looks over and sees Leon Basset, who is now a walker* 6:59 RiMiEg007 * : Leon Basset? I really didn't think much of him. He was careless and dumb, but… can't just leave him like this. 6:59 Mr.Duncan007 * : You know they’ll hear the shot. 7:00 RiMiEg007 * : I know, but it'll make all them Walker thing come over here, away from you! Let's not be here when they’ll show up though. 7:00 Mr.Duncan007 * : Thanks Rick! Let's go, son. Come on. 7:01 AssyrianAsylum * : Bye sir! 7:02 RiMiEg007 * : *goes up to Leon* Sorry Leo! *pulls out his Python, aims it at Leon's head, and shoots him* * : *fuels up a police cruiser and drives to the park* * : *walks up to the legless walker* * : I'm sorry this happened to you. * : *pulls out his Python and puts the legless woman out of her misery by shooting her in the head* * : *gets back into his car and drives to Atlanta* * : *gets on the radio* Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond. Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond. Hello, can you hear my voice? SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ATLANTA CAMP * : *over the radio* Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear my voice? 7:10 AssyrianAsylum * : *picks up the radio* Yes! Hello? We can hear you! 7:11 RiMiEg007 * : This is Officer Rick Grimes! 7:12 AssyrianAsylum * : Rick? Oh my God! You're alive! 7:12 RiMiEg007 * : Shane? 7:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah! Man, I thought you were dead! 7:13 RiMiEg007 * : Speaking of which, is Lori and Carl ok? 7:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : Yeah man! They're safe and sound! 7:14 RiMiEg007 * : Oh thank God! 7:17 Mr.Duncan007 * : Listen, we set up camp just outside Atlanta! A few of our members went into the city a few days ago! They haven't come back since! You think you can stop by, say hi to you wife and kid, then we go to save them? 7:17 RiMiEg007 * : Of course! But how do you know if you're groups members are still alive? 7:18 Mr.Duncan007 * : We've been talking to them over the radio, but they are surrounded by the Geeks! 7:18 RiMiEg007 * : Geeks? 7:18 Mr.Duncan007 * : The dead things! you do know about them right? 7:19 RiMiEg007 * : Of course I do! I just know them as Walkers! 7:19 Mr.Duncan007 * : Ah! 7:19 RiMiEg007 * : Ok! Where's your camp? 7:20 Mr.Duncan007 * : Just up the mountain! Away from the Gee- I mean Walkers! 7:20 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes! * : *arrives at the Atlanta Camp* 7:21 Mr.Duncan007 * : *walks up to Rick's car* 7:22 RiMiEg007 * : *gets out of the car* 7:22 Mr.Duncan007 * : *hugs Rick* Man! I thought you were dead! 7:23 RiMiEg007 * : Thankfully I'm still kickin'! 7:23 Mr.Duncan007 * : Well, Lori and Carl are down by the lake! I know you really want to see them, but can we get our group members back? 7:24 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! Just have someone tell them that I'm still alive! * : Also, who are we saving! 7:28 Mr.Duncan007 * : First off, we have the Dixon brothers, Merle and Daryl. Then he have a Pizza Boy named Glenn! A Hispanic named Morales! We also have T-Dog and Jacqui! The Amy's sister Andrea! 7:28 RiMiEg007 * : You want to save the Dixon brothers? Why do we want to save a couple of redneck douches? 7:29 Mr.Duncan007 * : You said it yourself! The more people we have the better! 7:29 RiMiEg007 * : True! But Merle Dixon!? He's a total ass! 7:31 Mr.Duncan007 * : *laughs* I know! But trust me, he and Daryl are expert hunters! We really need them! 7:31 RiMiEg007 * : In that case! Let's go! 7:32 Mr.Duncan007 * : *gives Rick some Python ammo* I took a few boxes just in case! 7:33 RiMiEg007 * : Thanks! * : *gets into the Police Car* 7:34 Mr.Duncan007 * : *gets into the Police Car* Just like old times, eh? 7:34 RiMiEg007 * : Just like! *drives to Atlanta* SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ROOFTOP * : *watching Rick and Shane though his Sniper Rifle* What the hell is this shit? 7:36 Mr.Duncan007 * : What's going on Merle? 7:36 RiMiEg007 * : Some copper is driving though the city! And they are comin' here! 7:37 Mr.Duncan007 * : Maybe it's Shane coming to rescue us! 7:37 AssyrianAsylum * : Thank God! I can't stand being on this rooftop any longer! 7:38 RiMiEg007 * : What's wrong Hadji? This country to hot far ya? 7:39 AssyrianAsylum * : Dude! For the last time! I'm from Michigan! 7:40 RiMiEg007 * : Whatever you say Tonto! SCENE SWITCHES TO RICK AND SHANE * : Jesus! Look at all these Walkers! And the CDC are supposed to have a safe haven in this city? It's completely overrun! 7:42 Mr.Duncan007 * : I think the safe haven may have failed! 7:43 RiMiEg007 * : No kidding! 7:44 Mr.Duncan007 * : *sees a tank* Whoa! Is that a tank? 7:44 RiMiEg007 * : Looks like it! Wonder why they aren't running these Walkers over! 7:44 Mr.Duncan007 * : Should we go in? 7:45 RiMiEg007 * : You would think it be a good idea! But something see,s wrong! 7:46 AssyrianAsylum * : *over the radio* Hey! Dumbasses! You there? 7:46 RiMiEg007 * : *picks up the radio* Hello? 7:47 AssyrianAsylum * : Hello! So, you here to get us out? 7:47 RiMiEg007 * : We'll do our best! 7:47 AssyrianAsylum * : Good! Cause Merle is killing me! 7:48 RiMiEg007 * : *over the radio* Hey! Shut up Anlar! * : *takes the radio* Hello Hello? Mayday Mayday! We are surrounded and need serious help right now! 7:50 Mr.Duncan007 * : This is Officers Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes! We're here to get you out! 7:51 RiMiEg007 * : Ok good! I'll provide cover fire! I'll have Daryl, Kim Ching Chong Chung, Spearchucker Jones, and Taco Truck meet you down there! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Deaths *Criminal 1 *Criminal 2 *Criminal 3 *Leon Basset ''(Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Rick Grimes. *First appearance of Shane Walsh. *First appearance of Leon Basset. *First appearance of Lambert Kendal. *First appearance of Morgan Jones. *First appearance of Duane Jones. *First appearance of Merle Dixon. *First appearance of Daryl Dixon. *First appearance of Glenn Rhee. *Merle has several racist nicknames for his group members in this episode. **For Glenn: ***Hadji ***Tonto ***Anlar ***Kim Ching Chong Chung **For T-Dog: ***Spearchucker Jones **For Morales: ***Taco Truck